yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Simba and Mufasa's father and son discussion/Pouncing lesson on Zazu
Here is how Simba and Mufasa had their father and son time in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. One early in morning Pride Rock, Simba is was out and running back into the cave and leaped over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few. Simba: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up! Random Lioness: Oomph! Simba: Sorry! ...Oop. Then, Simba started to wake his father, Mufasa. Simba: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-- Sarabi: (over Simba's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily) Your son... is awake... Mufasa: (also sleepily) Before sunrise, he's YOUR son. Simba: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! (tugging at his father's ear) Daa-- Whoa! As he lost his grip on hiss ear, and slipped and crashed. He then came running and butted him with his sleepily eyes on his son. Simba: You promised! Mufasa: (seeing his son's impatience) Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up. Simba: Yeah! As Mufasa yawned a well-recorded lion yawn, he and Sarabi followed Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubbed up against his mother as she nudged him ahead and stayed behind. Just when the sunrise at the top of Pride Rock impressively, Simba and Mufasa are on the point. Mufasa: Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. Simba: Wow. Mufasa: A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king. Simba: And this will all be mine? Mufasa: Everything. Simba: Everything the light touches. (looking all around and viewed the rip-rap canyon to the north) What about that shadowy place? Mufasa: That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba. Simba: But I thought a king can do whatever he wants. Mufasa: Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time. (backing down the rock) Simba: (awed) There's more? Mufasa: (chuckled) Simba... Soon, Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah. Mufasa: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. Simba: But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope? Mufasa: Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life. Zazu: (landing on a nearby rock) Good morning, Sire! Mufasa: Good morning, Zazu. Zazu: Checking in... with the morning report. Mufasa: Fire away. Zazu: Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot... As Zazu's speech will continued through without stop, Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the focus. Mufasa: (distracted) Oh, really? Soon, Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounced at a grasshopper and missed. Zazu: (continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm) And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all... Mufasa: (to Simba) What are you doing, Son? Simba: (disappointedly looking in his empty paws) Pouncing. Mufasa: Let an old pro show you how it's done. Zazu: The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't... Mufasa: Zazu, would you turn around? Zazu: Yes, Sire. (continuing immediately) The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say... Mufasa: (whispering) Stay low to the ground. Zazu: Cheetahs never prosper... Simba: (whispering) Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah... Zazu: (realizing something is amiss) What going on? Mufasa: A pouncing lesson. Zazu: Oh very good. Pouncing. (realizing) Pouncing!?! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious... But then, Mufasa motioned for Zazu to turn back around. Zazu: Oh... this is so humiliating. Mufasa: (still whispering) Try not to make a sound. Zazu: What are you telling him, Mufasa? (looking around uneasily with Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared) Mufasa? Simba? Then, Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground. Mufasa: (chuckles) That's very good. (chuckles) As Mufasa continued to laugh, a gopher emerged under Zazu. Gopher: Zazu! Zazu: (exasperated) Yes? Gopher: (saluting) Sir! News from the underground. Mufasa: (to Simba) Now, this time... Zazu: (interrupting and with urgency) Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands! Mufasa: (serious now) Zazu, take Simba home. Simba: Oh, Dad, can't I come? Mufasa: (curtly) No, son. So, Mufasa headed off at a full gallop. Simba: I never get to go anywhere. Zazu: Oh, Young master, one day you will be king, then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225